


Won't bid You Farewell

by veldygee



Series: Temeraire Hogwarts AU [2]
Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veldygee/pseuds/veldygee
Summary: Tharkay and Laurence have a conversation on the last night before their graduation.Aka, Hogwarts AU.
Relationships: William Laurence/Tenzing Tharkay
Series: Temeraire Hogwarts AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135706
Kudos: 9





	Won't bid You Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> So.
> 
> I wrote this back in 2016. I had ideas on hogwarts AU and have even plotted a bit of it, but unfortunately it didn't come through. I know all of our attitudes toward R*wling and her works now, but at the same time can't resist to borrow her idea for this fanfiction especially knowing that Temeraire is set mostly in England.
> 
> ANYWAY. Maybe one day I will revisit this AU and revisit the major plot that I was thinking about. This fic is really just a side story of a bigger plot.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> I miss tenzing and will <3 Enjoy Tenzing pining!!!!!

Seven years were, objectively speaking, not a short time but for Tharkay the past seven years in Hogwarts seemed to have passed in a blink of an eye. As their last days in Hogwarts loomed over—almost like an inevitable doom—Tharkay felt uncertainty that felt almost foreign. NEWTs had been difficult—sleep was precious and rare, the amount of times he had woken up with books and scattered parchments upon his face were too many to be counted. He thought he would be relieved once NEWTs were over but with the upcoming end, Tharkay almost wished to repeat everything all over again. Anything was better compared to the impending good-byes. Tharkay didn't expect much when he first entered Hogwarts at just eleven years of age, but he had met a lot new people. He had made friends. He had met Laurence.

Laurence.

He didn't want to say good bye.

“You seem subdued. Are you alright, Tenzing?” asked Laurence looming from above Tharkay who was sitting down, his back against the stone wall of Astronomy Tower's rooftop. Almost all seventh year students were scattered around the rooftop with food and drinks—and some illegally smuggled firewhiskey. An informal end of the school year farewell party exclusive for them. Tharkay didn't expect the party to gain the approval, but the headmaster delightedly approved despite the protest from some professors. 

“I'm alright. I was just thinking how quick seven years have passed,” replied Tharkay, almost always honest when it was involving Laurence. Almost. Because his feelings regarding the Hufflepuff student would remain a secret. Laurence sat down next to Tharkay, a bottle of firewhiskey in one hand, a soft smile on his handsome face. Tharkay looked down at his own bottle of firewhiskey and took a long gulp of his almost empty bottle. The burnt on his throat was almost welcome compared to the heart burnt he felt everytime he looked at Laurence for too long of a time.

“Remember when we were in second years and you kept doing these... acts that made me follow you because I was suspicious,” enquired Laurence, a playful glint on his blue eyes. Tharkay remembered that very clearly. How this one Hufflepuff just kept sending him suspicious glances and then followed him around. Tharkay—who at the time were suspicious to everyone, who didn't even bother to make any friends even from his own house—remembered how annoyed he was feeling and purposefully acted more suspicious. Until Laurence confronted him, right when Tharkay was feeding orphaned babies hipogriff he found at the edge of forbidden forest. Tharkay remembered the wide blue eyes of Laurence, the questions, and then the apologies that came unexpected. Laurence helped him to relocate the babies by contacting his older brother. Tharkay thought Laurence would leave him alone then, the lone half-Nepalese Slytherin who was already disliked by the majority of Hogwarts who still held the prejudices against the Slytherin house, but also disliked by the majority of his own house due to his own bloodline. But Laurence stayed. Laurence introduced him to his friends whom not only belong to Hufflepuff. By the time Tharkay realised what had happened, Laurence had become his closest friend. And the feeling that developed afterwards seemed almost natural. 

Tharkay shook his head, surprised by his own contemplations in his own head. Must be due to the firewhiskey. It took a few seconds before Tharkay remembered what Laurence was saying but when he realised that he didn't need to reply. Laurence, still with a smile on his face, was facing the clear night sky. The soft glow of the half moon above illuminated his features. Almost like something he had conjured from his own dream. Tharkay felt his heart got lodged somewhere behind his throat. He didn't dare to speak a word, afraid that he would break whatever spell between them. Some part of his brain who was still sober knew how silly the entire situation right now was. How they were currently in public. But Tharkay couldn't stop. He didn't want to stop. 

“Do you feel afraid, Tenzing?” asked Laurence softly, almost a whisper. He was still looking at the sky above.

“I do,” replied Tharkay in whisper.  _ Of us. Of the future. Of myself. Mostly of you. I don't want to lose you. _

_ “ _ As do I.” Laurence paused, seemed hesitant before continuing. “I have applied for a position in auror office.” It took a few seconds longer for Tharkay to proceed what Laurence had confessed and when he thought the Hufflepuff couldn't surprise him any further, of course Laurence would defy his expectations. Always a surprise.  _ That's why I love you. _

“Your father doesn't know this decision,” stated Tharkay slowly, overcoming his initial surprise of this sudden career change. He knew how hard Lord Allendale, Laurence's father, treated Laurence. The third son from a prestigious pure blood family. Laurence had been expected to follow in his father and his brothers' footsteps. In fact, Tharkay knew that Laurence had been accepted for an immediate career post in the ministry right after graduation. Laurence nodded solemnly.

“I haven't told anyone but you. Not even my own mother,” said Laurence sounded both dejected and determined. “But I just... I  _ can't. _ ” Tharkay looked at Laurence, noticed from his peripheral vision of Laurence's hand just lying innocently between them. Tharkay would blame his rare boast of courage when it was involving Laurence to firewhiskey as there was no  _ way  _ he would dare to reach out and placed his hand upon Laurence's, holding it in place for reassurance. There was a moment of silence then before Tharkay felt Laurence turned his palm upwards, holding back tight.

“You are going to do wonder, Will. Anyone—anywhere—that had the fortune to have you, would be the... the most fortunate indeed,” replied Tharkay. “I will always support you no matter what decision you take.” Laurence who had been staring at Tharkay—eyes half-lidded, face soft—smiled earnestly. With the risk of sounding like a 12 years old teenager, Laurence seemed to glow and at that very moment, he was more beautiful than any constellations of stars put together above. 

“Thank you, Tenzing. I am.... glad to have you,” murmured Laurence who then closed his eyes and proceeded to lay his head against Tharkay's shoulder. “I still have no idea how to inform my father. He will be sorely disappointed.” Tharkay didn't know how to reply. He was never good at doing otherwise. Tharkay remained silent and just gave a squeeze on Laurence's hand still in his hold. 

He didn't know how long they were sitting there, against the cold stone wall, with the stars and moon above, their hands locked together, the point of warmth that spread to Tharkay's entire body despite the cool breeze. When the night had fallen so late and the students began to retreat to their warm beds, Tharkay and Laurence followed suit. They kept holding hands until they reached the stairs that would lead the Hufflepuff dormitory above and the Slytherin dungeon below. Tharkay was reluctant to let go. There was a moment when they just looked at each other's eyes. Laurence's cheeks were flushed, his eyes even bluer inside. Tharkay flicked his eyes to the swell of Laurence's lips and for a fraction of second too long, he imagined how it would be like to lean forward and kiss those lips. But before his tipsy minded would contemplate, Tharkay took a definitive step back. That seemed to break whatever spell had fallen upon them and Tharkay let go of Laurence's hand. Tharkay almost regretted the moment to be over. He felt as if he had missed an opportunity 

“Have a very good night, Will,” bid Tharkay. Laurence looked as if he was in daze but then he shook his head lightly, put his arms behind his back and smiled, nodding. 

“I wish you a very pleasant night, Tenzing,” replied Laurence, sounding almost regretful. There was silence, before Tharkay at last nodded in last bid of goodbye and then turned around to descend the stairs, forcing himself to not look back.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos if you enjoy this please thank you!!!!


End file.
